


2am

by AidanChase



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Gen, Grief, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Dick called Wally at 2am and Wally answered, and the one time Wally didn't.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://chasertiff.tumblr.com/post/59922044853/sagestormashes">this tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird mix of Young Justice, Young Justice: Invasion, and the DCU pre-reboot and the New 52. But so was the original post, so, I just went with it.

16 and 17

Dick wasn’t sure if Wally would answer. It was two in the morning, after all. But he had to talk to someone, and Wally was the first person he thought of.

"Wha?" a tired voice answered.

Dick tried to find his own voice. Tried to find words. He finally choked out, “Hey.”

"Dick?"

He heard movement.

"Dick, it’s two in the morning."

"I—I know."

"Don’t you have like, school tomorrow? Or patrol right now?"

"No—Bruce is in Europe." Dick tried so hard to keep his voice from cracking.

"Right. Well, spit it out, man."

"What?"

"You called me. At two in the morning. It’s important, right?"

And Dick that’s when started crying. He sat on the edge of his bed with the phone pressed to his ear and his other hand tightened in his hair. He pressed his forehead to his knees.

"Breathe, Dick."

Dick did. He took in a deep breath and sat up. He wasn’t bawling, but he still couldn’t stop the flow of tears. “It—It’s Jay. I mean, Jason.” He swallowed. “Jason’s dead. And I—”

"Dick I’m going to be right there."

"No, you don’t have to—" But Dick knew by the time he said anything else, Wally would already be at his door.

——-

19 and 20

Dick groaned and collapsed into the bed of his new apartment. He liked being Nightwing. And he liked living out of the manor. He did not, however, like this new feeling of being alone.

He looked at the clock. Two am. What was there to do at two am? Well, besides go on patrol. Which he really didn’t want to do. Because ugh.

He called Wally, who answered on the first ring.

"Go to bed, Dick."

"I’m not tired."

"What, are you like wired not to go to bed before sunrise now?"

"Maybe. You’re still up."

"Maybe I was sleeping."

"Nah."

"Fine. I was up."

"Why?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Artemis?"

"No."

But Wally wasn’t one to be honest about his feelings. Not even to himself.

"Wanna come over?"

"Yeah."

"I’ll order pizza from the 24-hour place in Washington and you can pick it up on your way. What movie should I download?"

"I dunno, something awful. Like Nightwing Goes to War."

"That movie was shit. I’m not that tragic. Mostly. I ran across this Flash-Kid Flash porno the other day."

"I will text you all the pictures of that green-speedo Robin, especially the ones with Batman. Or Superman. Or both."

"God, why the hell did we watch that? I thought we were never bringing it up again."

"You crossed the line in this conversation first. Now get off the damn phone and order the pizza."

——-

23 and 24

Wally had called him first this time, but Dick didn’t answer. He let his phone ring and rolled over so he didn’t have to look at it. Because he didn’t want to talk to anyone. Ever again.

He didn’t sleep. He just lied in bed, staring at the wall. He heard his phone buzz with a new text message. With a heavy sigh he rolled over and looked at it.

Wally West 1:59  
If you don’t call me back I’m coming over there.

He didn’t even know how Wally knew. He guessed Bruce Wayne’s death must’ve been on the news even in Germany.

Dick got halfway through replying, “I just want to be alone,” but realized Wally wouldn’t buy it. So with a heavy heart he hit call.

Neither of them said anything though. They sat in silence. Just listening to each other breathe. Until Dick started crying. And then sobbing. He tried not to. But he couldn’t help it.

It must’ve been fifteen minutes of nothing but Dick crying while Wally sat and listened.

When Dick was finally out of sobs and reduced to sniffles, Wally asked, “Do you want me to come over there?”

"No—you don’t—"

"I could be there in two hours."

"You don’t have to. Stay. I’m okay."

"No you’re not."

Dick took in a deep breath. “No. I guess not. But I will be. Eventually.”

"You’re sure I don’t need to come over there? I can. It’s just an ocean—"

"Yeah. I’m sure. Thanks."

——-

25 and 26

With a childish grin Dick hit dial.

"Hm?" a sleepy and quiet voice answered.

"Hey, Wally." He couldn’t keep the self-satisfied grin off his face.

"Dick, what time is it?" he whispered.

Dick heard him moving, getting out of bed. “Time for your usual two am snack, right?”

"Hardly," Wally grunted. "What are you calling about?"

"Oh, you’ll never guess what I just did."

"If this is another one of your weird dreams, can you write it down and wait until morning?"

"It’s not. Guess again."

"Jesus, Dick. I don’t know. You finally house-trained Damian?"

"Nope. One more guess."

"No, I’m not doing this."

Which was fine, because Dick couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Barbara and I finally had sex.”

"Oh my God!" Wally shouted. And then his voice dropped back into a whisper. "For real? You—Dammit I woke up Artemis. Dammit Dick. Dammit—No, baby, everything’s fine. Go back to bed."

"Tell Artemis."

"I am not telling Artemis! I mean—No, it’s nothing, babe. No I’m not keeping secrets from you, I just—It’s guy stuff. It’s Dick."

"Tell her!" Dick insisted. "I want the whole world to know."

"You couldn’t even tell Barbara you liked her six months ago."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"No, babe, it’s not girl trouble. I’m sorry. I’ll go in the living room—"

Dick laughed. “Nah, I’m gonna go to bed now anyway. Tell Artemis I’m in love. From here to the moon and back. Maybe even to Oa.”

"Yeah, right through Deep Space 9. I get it Romeo. Good night."

——-

27 and 28

The first thing Dick did when he stumbled back into his apartment was call Wally.

"Dick—I was just about to call you. It was on the news—Or, Robin was, anyway. Are you okay?"

Dick didn’t answer. He just leaned against the wall.

"Should I come over?"

"No."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Wally said, “I’m coming over.”

"No!" Dick slammed his fist into the wall. He hoped Wally couldn’t hear it. "I don’t—I’m fine."

"You called me."

Dick pressed his forehead against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. The tears came anyway. “It’s my fault. I should’ve been faster, I could’ve—”

"It’s not, Dick."

"I was there! Wally I was there and I should’ve done something! It’s not fair! He was just a kid." Dick grabbed the nearest fist-sized object and threw it against the wall. It happened to be a dog’s rubber ball that bounced back and hit him in the shoulder. Dick kicked the dresser and pretended it didn’t hurt.

"It’s not your fault."

Dick hiccuped. “I wasn’t in there when Jason died. I wasn’t there when Bruce died, but I was there this time. I could’ve—”

"Don’t do that to yourself."

"Damian’s dead and it’s my fault!" Dick screamed into the phone.

"It’s not!" Wally shouted back. "It’s fine to be upset. It’s fine to grieve, but Dick don’t you dare blame yourself for this. Don’t you dare."

There was a long pause of nothing but Dick crying.

"You can’t take the world on your shoulders, Dick."

"I can try," he said bitterly.

"I’m coming over."

"No."

"Dick, you don’t want to be alone right now."

And Wally was right. He really didn’t.

——-

30

Dick hit dial and glanced at the clock. Two in the morning.

He put the phone to his ear. Still ringing.

The voicemail message:

"Hey, you’ve just missed the Wallman. I’m probably grabbing a bite to eat, and I’ll call you back quicker than you can say, ‘The fastest Flash is the one in the west,’ but leave me your name anyway."

There was a beep.

But Dick didn’t say anything. Not at first. He just cried, until he managed to choke out, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got you back in the field and—I’m sorry. You were right. You always were. I can’t carry the world but I thought—I thought maybe I could carry you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just wish I could—”

"End of message. If you would like to rerecord your message—"

But Dick hung up.


End file.
